


First Name Basis (and all it brings)

by Mercy_Wonder



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Brothers in arms to Friends to Lovers, Dedue gets nervous, Dimidue, Dimitri gets soft for him, Dream realization, Duscur reparation, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugging, Letters, Long-Distance, M/M, Mainly Dedue POV, Men in love, POV Alternating, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reunions, Separations, death anniversary, reunion kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Wonder/pseuds/Mercy_Wonder
Summary: After three years spent on rebuilding Duscur and Fódlan, Dedue realizes that there is no more reasons to keep himself from being his king's friend. Dimitri, although he always waited for it, is taken aback by the sudden familiarity and all the feelings it stirs inside of him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	1. Words

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a break from my other multi chapter fic to write something fluffy.  
> It started as an idea for one single scene and morphed into that four chapter story.  
> I hope you will enjoy it! :3

The sun is high in the sky when Dedue opens his eyes. The light filters dimly through his half closed curtains. He did not take the time to close properly when he arrived last night after long hours of work. His king and him had to work late to finalize the documents declaring Duscur's restitution to its people, but for such an important work he wouldn't mind spending more nights working instead of sleeping.

This morning, he wakes long after dawn, something he could never have done in time of war. One of the many reminders that they are in times of peace, at last. Still, he thinks this is no reason to laze around. His and king Dimitri's work is not over yet. He raises up and sits on the side of his mattress, letting his mind wander and he stretches his arms above his head. 

They have never been closer to finally make reparations for Duscur. Since king Dimitri and his first trip to his land of birth to seize the amount of work they would need to do, much progress had been done. The separation of Duscur and Kleiman's territory, the enlistment of willing artisans, the rebuilding of houses and villages, the search of its people scattered across Fódlan after their attempted genocide to inform them that they could return safely to their homes... 

Duscur is almost its own land again, with its own people and culture. The only thing waiting to be done now, is what his Majesty finished last night. An official paper, king Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd of Faerghus reclining his authority over the land of Duscur and handing it to its people. Finally, after years of hard work, Duscur would be returned to its people. 

But it's not just the restitution of his land. Duscur people are making their places in Fódlan, even as they have the possibility to return to their land. Some of them decided to stay where they rebuilt their life after the Tragedy, and Dedue can understand them perfectly. Though at first he hated this kingdom, with time he has made his place in it, and he can hardly see himself leaving anywhere outside of this castle, or leaving King Dimitri's side.

Dedue feels that he belongs there. He chose to, the day he decided to follow king Dimitri during the war to the gates of Enbarr. He chose to follow him anywhere and do anything necessary to make of Faerghus a kingdom that would be proud to boast of Duscur blood. Today he feels that it is the case. 

Dedue remembers too well the discomfort he felt the first time a maid called him Lord Molinaro. He had to take a moment to understand that she was speaking to him. Before his bedazzlement, she asked if he preferred that she call him Lord Dedue. As he tried for minutes to explain to her that it was very fine if she simply called him Dedue, he understood his Majesty's discomfort during their academic days, of the formality he always displayed when they were brothers in arms. 

Which brings his mind another of his concerns, in those day where they are so close to finally achieve their long held dream. He never held on to the formal speech with his Highness back then because he wanted to, but because he felt like it was a necessity. He thought it could mean nothing good if people knew of their closeness, when their were already rumors about him. He did not need his bad reputation to tarnish his Highness's. But the truth is that calling him his friend is what he always wanted. He was able to tell him one time, use his given name.

Dimitri... 

Dedue thinks that maybe it will be time. In days of peace, as Duscur is repaired beyond anything he could hope for and Fódlan accepts his people without looking down on them, he thinks that he can finally call his Majesty... Dimitri. They can finally stand together as equals, without the fear that it might seen bad for his king. 

Fully dressed and ready to begin his day, Dedue steps out of his room. In the corridors, he crosses the path of a maid and tries not to flush when she bows to greet him back. It has never been easier for Dedue to feel what his king might have felt in the past, and be sorry for him. He cannot imagine if the roles were reversed, if it was him who refused to call him Dedue and insisted on called him Lord Molinaro. If no one called him by his given name, even the man he considered his closest friend. Things would be quite lonely.

Dedue thinks about his king who always insisted that he called him by his given name and consider them as friends, during years, and Dedue had always found excuses to decline. He decides that today would be changing that.

But then he remembers the last time he indulged in his Majesty's wish, and said his name. It felt so strange on his tongue, but so familiar. Dimitri. It was like going back to years and years earlier, when he was saying his name so casually, when there was not yet this barrier of protocol between the two of them. When they were as close as friends, and he had not yet the understanding why they could never be as closed as he wished. 

Dedue had not realized it was his Majesty's wish to hear him say his name. He knew of course he wanted it, because he had repeated it again and again. But it was not before he revealed that Dedue saying that they could not be friends yet was a terrible thing to hear that he realized that maybe, only maybe he put the same importance as he did in their relationship. It was not before he uttered those three syllabus and watched his prince's face light up as his own cheeks flared up that he understood how much he wanted for them to be more than a prince and his vassal, and that the feeling was reciprocated. 

Dedue steps in the kitchens, looking around for remaining food he could quickly eat as breakfast before joining his king's side. He is greeted with smiles from the cooks working here, who know him well after his frequent visits to cook something for his king and himself, when he is in the mood. But as he eats rests of bread lying around and grabs an apple to eat on the way to his Majesty's office, he takes notice of something. 

He can not say Dimitri's name, not without loosing all of his nerves. It has been so long since he said his name so casually, as a friend. The most recent time was many many, many moons ago and then, he remembers feeling incredibly flustered. That is not how he is supposed to say his friend's name. That is not how he says Ashe or Mercie's name. But he supposes it is because he has always called them by their name. It is only... a matter of habit. 

“Di... mitri.” Dedue mutters lowly in the corridors of the castle. There is no one to hear him says this name, even less the one to whom it belongs, and yet he stumbled on the sound and he already feel his heartbeat increase. That won't do it. It is only a matter of habit, so all he has to do is practice, he thinks... But he told himself that he would call his king his friend today. He has no intention on backing up, not when he will soon make the last trip to Duscur before it is finally done. Before their dream is reached. 

Dedue clears his throat, and tries again. “... Dimitri.” 

At least, this time, he did not get stuck on the first syllable. That is progress. But as his steps take him closer to his king's quarters, he feels more and more nervous. Without any reasons to be, evidently. His Majesty... Dimitri always wanted them to be friends. He would only be happy to hear Dedue call him by his name instead of his title. His happiness would mean a great deal to the Duscur man. Especially since he seemed so stressed out the night before, when he had just put his royal seal on the declaration of independence for Duscur.

Dedue stops right in front of the thick wooden door and clears his throat once again. He will make his friend happy today, he decided so. 

“Dimitri.” He murmurs, low enough so that no one will hear him. Not even himself, so he cannot be sure of the intonation of his voice. 

“Dimitri.” But at least he can let the sound roll off his tongue and taste how it feels in his mouth to be used to it when he would say it. So that he would not feel as though he was speaking a foreign language or a forgotten spell.

“Dimitri...” Dedue sighs for the last time, and finally, raises his closed fist to knock on the door.

“Yes, Dedue! Come in.” 

Dedue hears the immediate response. He is no longer surprised that his king is familiar with his knocking pattern, even if it is not a fancy one. He is only attentive to the people around him this much. Dedue pushes the door open and braces himself for his task. 

In the office, there stands his king, leaning over his work desk where are still scattered the drafts for the Duscur declaration of independence they spent the last night to write. He seems to search for something amongst the numerous papers, but when Dedue steps inside he raises his blue eye to him with a smile. Even though he now ties his golden hair back with a dark blue band, there are still locks escaping the tie, falling on his forehead and framing his face. 

King Dimitri looks nothing like his old self. Dedue remembers being able to clearly see the darkness lying behind his clear blue eyes, even as a teenager. But since the war has ended, he can see that he is at peace. Or maybe it is because now, all of his efforts are directed toward Duscur, the land he had promised to make reparations to. 

Dedue can see it, his king has… softened. It is a strange thing to notice. He thinks he remembers that in general cases, the task of being a king, or only in a position of high responsibilities, often made men sturdier, more weary and worn out. But not his king. He is at peace in that position, he believes. He likes to think that he is no stranger to his Majesty’s peace. As his vassal… and friend, it is his task to take as many of his burden off his shoulders as he can. 

“Good morning Dedue.” Dimitri greets him before resuming his search amongst the papers spread on his desk. He seems to finally achieve his task, taking in his hands what Dedue remembers is the paper in which they made notes for the nearing trip to Duscur.

“Good morning Dimitri.” Dedue manages to greet back, without stuttering or feeling his cheeks on fire, which he thinks is a great feat in his opinion. 

“I was just on my way to-” Dimitri suddenly stops in his tracks and stares at Dedue, quiet. The taller man then fears that he may have done something wrong. Should he have waited? But it makes little sense in his mind, since his king never stopped insisting for him to call him by his name. “D-did you say...?”

“Dimitri.” Dedue nods, and in the same time he manages to read his friend's emotion. It is not displeasure. Only surprise. He supposes he did take him by surprise. “I only thought, with the reparations to Duscur almost finished, I could call you my friend...” 

“Yes! Yes of course, that... I'd like that very much.” Dimitri smiles again, staring at Dedue as though he just did something miraculous that he wanted for his entire life. 

Dedue thinks he probably did. They both fall silent, contemplating... he not quite sure what. Their friendship, the deep bond running between them that they finally managed to put a name onto. He feels relieved and a little bit nervous at the same time. He will be able to call his friend by his name, and finally break this habit of protocols he installed between them for his Majesty's sake. But he is not sure if he will be able to break his habits so quickly, or if he does so, that it would seem too foreign for the both of them. Too different from the usual feeling of familiarity that has always been between the two of them. 

“I'm sorry” Dedue realizes. “You were saying...”

“Ah, yes!” Dimitri realizes too, snapping out of his own thoughts. He looks down at the paper in his hands with a form of... Dedue would call it disappointment, but he is not sure what could make his friend feel that way. “I was on my way to the stables, to organize your departure.”

Understanding quickly comes to Dedue. “You will not be able to come yourself then.” 

Dimitri shakes his head. They had considered this possibility, after his many travels to Duscur. It is not advised for a king to stay away from his throne for too long, and he has yet many thing to do for his kingdom, now that the entirety of Fódlan is unified under his reign. He has yet to open wider communication roads between Firdhiad and the former Adrestian Empire and Lanceister Alliance, negotiate with reticent nobles, and try to be accepted by everyone so there would not be a revolution after a change so drastic as the merging of three former powerful territories with their own cultures and customs. 

“But I believe you will do perfectly on your own. I trust you with this, just like every thing else.” Dimitri takes the official document with his royal seal, and hands it to Dedue. 

Dedue takes it in his hands with the same delicacy he would use with something incredibly valuable and fragile. It is, to him. This only paper will achieve Duscur's rebuilding. It will give back his lands to his people. 

“Thank you Y-... Dimitri...” This time Dedue, feels his cheeks grow warmer, because of his slip up. He will have to break his old habits.

Dimitri chuckles. “Do not worry about it.” 

When Dedue sees the joy in his eye, he thinks that he has indeed little to worry about.


	2. Moments

They both take the path to the stables, Dedue holding tightly in his hands the official document with his Majesty's seal. He has been given something immensely valuable and he will make sure that nothing happens to it. It is a very important task that he will have to take care of. The final act of their long held desire, for the both of them. He thinks paper has never felt quite so heavy. 

But when he looks at his Majesty… no, his friend, he sees no nervousness. Actually, he thinks he has never see him walking with that spring in his steps. And he cannot help but wonder why. Maybe because it will soon be done, Duscur will be finally restored and he places a trust so great onto Dedue that he thinks that it cannot fail. That in a few days their promise will be fulfilled.

When they step outside and Dedue feels the sun warm his skin, he understands that maybe it is also everything around. It is a nice time to be alive. Fódlan is United under Dimitri's reign, and he thinks that there could not be king more just and caring of his people. So dedicated to its well being that he would spend his nights caring about his own motivations about Duscur, and days about Fódlan. That he would resign in finalizing himself his dream to attend to his Kingdom's rebuilding after the war. Even as things are still slowly repairing themselves after all the destruction caused by the war, they are at peace. And he thinks he has rarely seen his friend so happy.

The stables of the castle are quiet when they arrive, which is not something out of the ordinary. The air is filled with the sound of horses neighing and a hammer hitting something repeatedly. Dedue thinks that it must mean the groom is busy. They still walk between the stables where the horses are kept, and he cannot miss how his friend’s face lights up when he sees the elegant animals. Dedue knows it has always been one of his favorite activity, to go for long rides on horseback. Sadly he also knows that there has not been the occasion for that since a long time. Since… Since the war ended, he thinks.

They slow their pace a little bit, strolling between the stables, and while Dedue notices he isn't sure of Dimitri does. He does not really mind. It's one of the few occasions his friend will have to spend some time here. Even if their reason for being here is important, they are not in a hurry. Not a matter of minutes at least. 

“Ah! Your Majesty!” The groom appears in one of the stables. 

He quickly rushes to them, visibly embarrassed to not have noticed their arrival sooner. After apologizing, he greets them both, Dimitri with the ceremonial bow to the royalty and Dedue with the greetings appropriated for knights and nobles. None of them have the occasion to tell him that such custom is unnecessary because he begins to apologize profusely once again. 

“I'm truly sorry your Majesty! As I was preparing your carriage for today I noticed the wheels needed reparation and I could only send it this morning. The blacksmith said she needed at least a full day to fix the necessary and make sure it would be in shape for a trip as long as one to Duscur.”

“I see...” Dimitri says, thoughtful. “That is unfortunate but nothing to hold on your account. Isn't there... another one we could use?”

“I'm sorry. I had reserved this one for you but the others...” The groom shakes his head. 

Dedue still has the document in his hands. He wonders if delaying the trip by one or two days would be really a terrible thing. Of course, he wants to see Duscur repaired more than anything, but could a few days change a lot of things? But then he remembers, the state of things there. It is still disorganized. When before, such a long time ago, each village had their own specialties, when all the villagers could rely on each other and their exchange to function perfectly, now... It is still chaos. Things are disorganized and the people of Duscur have not yet reunited with their homes. They await this paper, the council that will take place to finally start anew. 

“I can go on horseback.” Dedue proposes. 

“Dedue...” Dimitri looks at him with concern. “I know you are impatient to fix Duscur. Believe me I am just as impatient. But this would be a long trip, of a few days at best. It would be too tiring to ride there on your own and we will need you at the best of your capacities.”

Dedue stares back at his king's face, and he understands. It is already a difficult thing for Dimitri to give up on this final trip, and relaying everything on Dedue's shoulders. Because of that he wants him to travel in the best conditions. And Dedue wants to come back to his Majesty with a win. He supposes that... a few days. A few days won't change everything. Duscur people will be able to build back their relationship while they are on the same village where the council will take place. The houses rebuilt and waiting for them are not their homes yet. 

Waiting just a few more days... for another reason, it seems like a good idea. 

“I understand.” Dedue concedes. 

“Very well. Let's go back to the castle then.” His friend smiles at him, glad that they could understand each other.

But Dedue sees little disappointment in his gaze. He is even more surprise to notice that himself does not feel that disappointed. Maybe he left himself be convinced by Dimitri's words more than he imagined. Maybe they both have the same idea about what is arriving in just a few days. He wonders if they really would be at peace. If Dimitri stays here, it is because he has a lot of things to do here in Firdhiad. Yet he catches him once again staring at the horses and he lets himself wonder aloud. 

“Would you like to go for a ride?” 

“Ah” Dimitri turns back to him, sheepish. “Was I that obvious?” 

“Or maybe I just know you too well.” Dedue replies truthfully. Because friends can do that, right? They can be perfectly blunt and honest with each other. 

Dimitri gives him a smile that appears to him as a little bit shy. “I have many duties to accomplish today. But maybe, if I am quick, we could go tonight...” 

Dedue doesn't remember mentioning himself, but he is not the one who would refuse a ride with Dimitri. “That sounds perfect.”

Dedue stand by Dimitri's sides when he awaits for an official visit in the throne room. He thinks about leaving when the former Alliance noble walks in. But he remembers, when he is greeted with due respect, that times have indeed changed since he wasn't even allowed to look at royal subjects in the eyes. He goes into the kitchens and help to cook before he brings his friend his food in his office. He even manages to make him separate from his work just the time to eat instead of doing the both at the same time like uses to do, after a few minutes of arguing. 

Dedue help him to keep his focus when it becomes too complicated to concentrate after hours of work, gives him his help about the reorganization of army forces sent on the roads to control bandit activity. At the end of the day, he is the one carrying the papers with the king's orders to the messenger awaiting at the gates, already to leave on his horse. As he lets him go with the heavy pile of document, he tells himself that his friend is very courageous to take care of all this paperwork all by himself. He is not of a great help in the matter.

On his way back to his office, he sees Dimitri already ready to leave, a bag set on his shoulder. Something that shouldn't be surprising since the sun is already beginning to set, and the king has finished his daily duties. But he knows that his friend usually stays longer, until late, to take care of many other problems in Fódlan. It is only when Dimitri looks at him with a form of impatience that he remembers what they planned the same morning. 

“Shall we go?” Dimitri asks, walking to meet him halfway down the corridor.

When the war ended and they moved into Firdhiad, Dedue did not leave his armor immediately. It took many moons for him to be convinced that he did not need to act as a shield for his king anymore, that there was no more danger everywhere around him that he needed to protect him from. There was only the danger from inside, from the little things. Lack of sleep or food, too much pressure on his shoulders, too much self guilt. 

It took him time to realize, but Dedue could protect him from these without his armor on. He even noticed that it was better that he did not wear it. He supposed that it was because it meant for his Majesty what it meant for him. A rampart against the outside world. With these walls down, it was another proof that things were alright, and Dimitri felt better because of that. At least that was Dedue's theory. 

So, he had no armor to take off to relieve the horse of the immense weight, and despite the time of peace, as a devoted protector, Dedue never left his chambers without a blade attached to his belt. He was ready to go anytime. 

“I'm ready.” He replies, turning around to follow his friend's movement to walk down the corridor.

“Good. I only need to stop by the kitchens and then we can go to the stables.” Dedue understands then the purpose of the satchel hanging from his shoulder. He has the reflex to propose that he carries it for him but Dimitri speaks again before he has the time. “Ah... maybe I should have asked the groom if we could borrow horses for tonight.” 

“You are the king. I am sure you can borrow a horse or two from your own stables on short notice.” 

“Ah, of course.” Dimitri realizes. 

Dedue wonders if his friend will ever get used to being king. It has always been his main goal, back when he was still a prince. He wanted to take the throne to right Faerghus's wrongs, to bring justice to everyone. But even as a prince, he always had difficulties with the honorifics that came with the title, and the things he was allowed to do that others could not. 

Dedue realizes that he was only adding to his discomfort back then, when he kept on calling him his Highness when all he wanted was a friend. But there is no need to dwell on the past. Times have changed, they are in times of peace, and they can officially be friends. He can call him Dimitri... 

They stop by the kitchens. Dimitri grabs a meat pie and shoves it into his satchel. “Where are you taking us?” Dedue wonders. He did not prepare himself for a long ride and even if he doesn't mind it, he is not nearly as passionate or skilled as his friend on a horse. And he'd rather have them back before the night is dark. 

“Oh, nowhere too far, don't worry. I just prefer to be prepared in case we get too hungry.”

Dedue accepts his explanation, and follows him to the stables without proposing to carry their future meal. He already plans on cooking a real meal for them when they get back. As expected, the groom lets them take two horses without even asking why they would need it, or when they would bring them back. Dedue supposes he feels too guilty about the morning. 

As Dedue thought earlier, Dimitri missed riding. He sees it only on the way he holds the bridle while he guides his dapple gray horse to the stable’s gates. When they are outside and all is left is get on the horses, Dimitri is confident and quick to get in place, while Dedue is a little bit more hesitant. Riding has never been one of his specialties, but he manages to climb on the bay horse's back. 

When he's comfortably installed and he looks up, Dimitri is smiling at him. “Follow me.” He says, before with a simple impulse on his saddles, his mount is starting to trot away. 

Dedue suddenly has the feeling that they are leaving. That they are on their way for a long travel with no destinations. Dimitri with their life supplies, and him with the weapon to keep them both safe. It is a weird idea to have, but to travel with no reasons, not destination to reach as quickly as possible or foes to run from, only the two of them on the road and no one else around to think anything of it... He has no idea why it suddenly works him. But he decides to put it on the fact that the last time he rode like this, they had just won the war and the entire future was offering itself to them. Now, they are trying to make the most of it.

He follows Dimitri closely, for a long time. Until they are pretty far from the capital, until he cannot see Firdhiad's ramparts when he tries to look back. All that is left is an empty road ahead, virgin fields around and a blue sky slowly dying with yellow hues above. Dimitri hits his saddles and his horse sprints off as he laughs under the sudden sensation he had too well forgotten. 

Dedue can only watch him go, feeling his heart fill with his friend's laughter. It makes him feel so at ease to hear this sweet sound that he does not recall hearing in... He can't even remember when was the last time he heard Dimitri laugh so clearly, devoid of bitterness. The realization saddens him, when he thinks that he hasn't laughed in ages. But in the present his hears are filled with his sounds of happiness and he forgets why it would need to make him feel bad. In the present, Dimitri is laughing. 

Until he realizes that the sound becomes more and more distant as his friend continues to gallop away. He springs into action to try to catch up with him, making his mount go faster after his king. Even as his horse runs faster, he cannot catch up with him and soon he looses sight of him. But it does not worry him. The roads are safe. Dimitri will not be in danger. They went out for him to ride as he pleases so it does not bother him that he went ahead without him. Especially not if it makes him as happy as he sounded when he was laughing.

As he thought, further along the road, he spots Dimitri waiting on the side of the road. He slows the pace of his horse to arrive near him, and cannot hold back a small smile when he notices that he is still grinning widely.

"I see that you are fully enjoying your ride." Dedue notes. "But you do not need to wait for me if you wish to go fast."

"It had been way too long since I last felt the wind blow in my face and the regular rhythm of hooves hitting the ground fill my ears." Dimitri admits. "But I want to share this ride with you."

Dedue feels flattered by his words. He never considered himself to be of a particularly entertaining company. But if his Majesty says that he wishes for it anyway, more than fully enjoy his hobby for the first time in years... "I would enjoy this too yo-" His heart beats faster, not exclusively from his riding activity. "Dimitri."

Dimitri smiles to him, almost shyly. Then he sits straight again on his saddle and they resume their stroll with the easy rhythm of their mount's trotting. They ride for many minutes, occasionally sharing a few words, looks and smiles. Dedue often watches the sky and its darkening, wondering when would be the time to turn around and go back to Firdhiad with a pang a disappointment settling in his heart.

Until his king stops at the side of the road and indicates a narrow path between trees. "Let's take this road."

Dedue only nods and stirs his horse on the path without hesitation. But he wonders how Dimitri knows about this narrow passage that he could have easily missed if he hadn't called him. The progression is more difficult on the dirt road. They have to take a slower pace and be careful of the occasional branches leaning in their way.

After a few minutes, they arrive in a small clearing at the top of the forest. Just a little bit overhead the road they took, enough to have a good view on the sky and much further away, Firdhiad’s skyline. Dimitri stops his horse in the middle of the place, just big enough for two men and their mounts to have some space to move.

“Good. We made it in time.” He says, looking up to the sky coloring in various shades of orange and pink mixing together. He gets down off his horse and Dedue follows the movement, tying the bridle of his mount to a nearby tree.

“In time for what?” Dedue asks.

Dimitri replies with a smile as he settle in the grass in the middle of the clearing. “Come sit with me, you will see.” 

Dedue complies easily. He takes a seat in the grass besides his king, watching him as he waits patiently for him to tell him what he wanted to show him. But Dimitri is not looking back at him. “You will miss it if you keep staring at me.” 

For a reason, his remark flusters the taller man. He knows he was staring but having it acknowledged out loud is strange. It is his task, as his king's vassal, to watch over him. But at this moment, they are standing as friends, and he supposes that it is not a normal friend's behavior to simply stare at the other when he is not looking. 

Dedue redirects his gaze to where his friend is looking. Up in the sky. He's watching the view this place offers on the green forest slowly turning blue with the lights changing in the sky, and further away Firdhiad becoming only a dark shape detaching from the colorful sky. The sun is now only a vivid orange disk slowly disappearing behind the dark mountains. The white clouds take the golden hues of its last rays, almost shining against the orange, pink and purple streaks of color now dominating the celestial space. 

It is a breathtaking view. It reminds Dedue of paintings their former classmate Ignatz made. He always wondered how he could find such colors in nature and render them on paper. He always thought that he invented some of them in his creative process. But he supposes he never looked for them before. Not in the sky. He was more used to look down for flowers or edible plants. 

When he's finally able to tear his gaze away from the spectacle, he finds Dimitri looking directly at him. He doesn't have the wit to tell him, in a similar manner that he did for him earlier, that he is missing the real view, staring at him. Or maybe it is only lack of courage. There is something in his eye that troubles him. A closeness that he never saw before. But he thinks that they are not much closer, physically. It's about their new relationship. Because they can look at each other as equals, he thinks.

"How did you know about this place?" He breaks the contemplative silence that grew quite unsettling since he became aware of the change in their relationship.

"I've known about it for quite a while. Since I was a child." Dimitri begins to explain, turning his gaze toward the view again. "Before the tragedy, when I was still capable to have respite from my responsibilities as heir to the throne. One day, I became conscious of all the things my father did and I would need to do when I would be king after him. I felt so overwhelmed... I needed to breathe fresh air. So I took a horse and ran without stopping until I arrived by pure chance in that place. Since then, it became my place to breathe. Even after… when everything became too loud."

Dedue remembers times before the Academy, when he would look everywhere for his prince but could not find him. It was always after his training, when he was taken aside by an employee of the castle to learn about the good manners of a vassal. That was when they felt the most lonely, he suddenly realizes. The both of them. He wonders how this protocol, this separation between them hurt his Majesty. It's over now. He promises himself that it will not happen again. He will not let protocols keep them isolated.

"If you feel this way again… please do not hesitate to come talk to me. I'm not sure I could give you such a beautiful and peaceful feeling like this place does but… I could try to ease your mind. After all... that is what friends are for.”

Dimitri turns to him with fond smile. “Thank you Dedue... You...” But he lets his words hang in the air and he does not finish he sentence. Even though Dedue feels that he was going to say something, he doesn't have the time to ask him before he begins again. “Ah, I almost forgot!” He reaches into the satchel still hanging from his shoulders and pull out the meat pie he took in the kitchens earlier. “It would be a waste to not eat it.” 

Dedue nods and watches him cut it in two. He takes one half and takes a bite, directing his gaze toward the sky again, feeling something unsettling. He doesn't know why. The scenery is quite perfect. The magnificent view offered to his eyes, the cooling air of the night but not yet uncomfortable, the soft grass beneath him, the good meal and the company of his king... It almost seems too good. He remembers seeing Dimitri impatient to finish his duties and take off, then stopping by the kitchens and grabbing the pie that seemed to be only waiting for him, and then he said that they arrived just in time when they got there... 

“You have prepared all of this?” 

“Oh, hum...” Dimitri seems to be embarrassed about being discovered. “I have to admit, I took advantage of the moment you were away to plan it, yes.”

“But why...” 

Dimitri does not reply, still looking at the view, and Dedue does not understand. It feels a little bit wrong, to know that he went to these lengths to talk with the cooks and probably the groom, too, to go to this place at this moment of the day and have this perfect moment. All doing this while Dedue had no ideas. He did not help in the slightest. Maybe that is why he feels bad. But he doesn't understand... why would Dimitri do all these things. Until he remembers the reason why they decided to take a stroll in the first place. 

“Dimitri...” Dedue says discouragingly. “If you are trying to make it up to me about the delay...” 

“What?” Dimitri turns to him. “No, that's not it, only... I... I don't know... It's just... I tried to make something special for our first meal shared as official friends. It's... It's silly...” 

Dedue looks at his friend, the warm colors of the setting sun making his blond lock shimmer in gold, the blue of his eye appearing as a precious aquamarine, and the blush on his cheeks strike even more against his pale skin. And for a long moment Dedue does not know what to say to this, contemplating of what is offered to his eyes once again. 

“Y-you did not have to.” He finally says, and thinks about stopping there, but then he remembers... Friends can speak freely to each other “… But, I appreciate the attention. I… I really do.” 

His own face feels hotter too, because of his friend's attention. It shouldn't feel like that. It did not feel like that when Mercie baked goods for him or when he and Ashe took walks into the forests around the Academy to observe the plants in their wild environments until the sun was setting.

“I'm glad you like it. Then... we could do this again sometimes?” His voice seems hesitant, as though Dedue could possibly refuse. He makes sure to dissipate any false impression and agrees, already looking forward to more moments away from their duties and just the two of them.

It is not a surprise when he thinks about it. The difference between what he feels for his friends and what he feels for Dimitri. His bond with Dimitri has always run deeper than friendship. Dimitri is his savior, and he is Dimitri's. They will always be together and there is nowhere else he'd rather be.


	3. Touches

Dedue opens his eyes, and nothing has changed. He knows it perfectly. It is a day just like the other, nothing particular is planned to happen today. He will be departing the next day in direction of Duscur to finalize its independence from Faerghus. His long held dream is just about to be realized. But it is the same as the previous day, or the next. Today nothing changes in itself. 

The sky is still wearing this thin layer of clouds, making the outside light an almost blinding white. The flowers in the gardens are still growing. It has been exactly twelve years since that fateful day.

The atmosphere feels heavy to him, as if it could possibly be suddenly colder with only one change of date. But he knows that whatever change he feels only comes from himself. It is a day like any other. He raises up and begins to dress for the day of duties ahead. 

There are many things weighing on his mind lately but he thinks it will all settle down soon when his and his king's dream is finally reality. Despite knowing this... he was still reluctant to go alone to Duscur. He had proposed that he rode a horse until he arrived but something inside him knew that his Majesty wouldn't let him, especially if he were to go alone. And a part of him felt relieved. With this date coming so close... He felt that it was not welcomed to make diplomatic work in Duscur. And maybe more than anything else, he did not think it was a good thing to leave Dimitri alone in this castle on that day. 

Fully dressed, Dedue hurries outside. He walks at a fast pace in the corridors where he is still greeted with respect, but he hardly takes the time to reply, only giving back short nods. His path leads him to the gardens of the royal palace. He is not surprised to see no one there. Rather, it is a good thing. He walks slower in the garden, scanning around the numerous flowers he likes to tend to. Until his steps come to a halt before a patch of white flowers. 

Dedue thinks... his friend can be alright without him for a few moments. Dimitri needs to remember, on that day. He needs to honor their memories, and he thinks a part of this has to happen in loneliness. He knees on the ground and extends his hand to touch the white petals. He always thought it strange, the way Fódlan gave so much importance to these dates. As if the people here needed a special date to remember the dead. His actions spoke of them. In his dream, what he always fought for, the cleaning of the name of Duscur, the rebuilding of his lands. But there were also his every actions, gardening, cooking... they were full of lost memories. 

He always thought it strange how people felt suddenly different because of a change of date. But now... he supposes he grew accustomed to it. After twelve years spent in Fódlan's culture, influenced him. This day feels different, and on this particular day he wants to do something. Today, as he kneels on the hard pavement of the garden before blooming chrysanthemums, he wants to think of the ones he has lost and honor them once again in a different manner than he uses to do. 

He take one of the chrysanthemum, cutting it precisely in the middle of the stem with only a pull from his fingers. He does the same for a few others, and then begins to dig as many little holes in the ground next to the plants to put them back in the ground, next to what were once their roots. They are not linked anymore, this way they will slowly fade away next to where they once lived, near the other flowers who will keep on living. 

Dedue closes his eyes and mutters a quick apology. For his village, for all the people he knew as a child. He only remembers the lost members of his family on that day. Not all the lives that were lost during the massacre. He still mourns them, but his grief is done. He will carry on their memories as he achieves Duscur's rebuilding.

Only a few minutes pass, before he raises up to his feet again. He contemplates the flowers, hesitating, and finally decides to pick one more chrysanthemum, before he turns around and takes another path than the one leading back inside of the castle. He goes around the massive building. Behind it, hidden from the people who wants to enjoy the royal garden, there are grounds which are reserved for more private uses. There is a part of these grounds where Dimitri set up a patio for him and Dedue to have tea in the so rare occasion when they have time, “in remembrance of old days.” But further, much further in the territory, this is where members of the royal family are buried. 

He's not surprised to see the figure of his friend standing in front of the late king Lambert's grave. Seeing him makes his pace a little slower, and only when he slows down he notices that he was on the verge of a running pace. There is no need, really. He knew where to find Dimitri. He knew he would go to be with him. It could not be otherwise. He would not let him alone in front of that grave on that day. And selfishly, he is glad today for the delay in his travel to Duscur. 

Dedue walks to his friend until he falls in line by his sides. His right side, as always. Dimitri has his head hung low, and he does not need to see his good eye to know that it is closed. He takes a great importance on not disturbing him. His steps were not light. He must be aware of his presence. But he doesn't need to say anything. Silently, he bends to depose the white flower on the white stone. Then stands up and wait.

"Thank you" Dimitri speaks after a few minutes spent in silence.

"There is no need to thank me." Dedue says automatically.

"You did not have to." Dimitri's eye is open, but standing on his blind side as he is used to do, Dedue doesn't notice. "But still you had a thought for him. For them. It… it means a lot to me."

Dedue isn't sure of what to reply. He had a brief thought for them, he supposes. The ones his dear friend lost, the ones whose memories haunted him during years. Maybe this is just a gift to ask them to keep away. But he never knew if those spirits truly plagued his king, or if it was only his insatiable guilt speaking in their stead. 

"Just as you cared about my people when no one else would." Dedue replies.

"True. They were the victims of the same heartless ploy." Dimitri says flatly.

Dedue keeps silent. There were terrible consequences to such a scheme. Things happened in a way... they did not have to. But he never saw the point in dwelling in the past.

"I'm sorry." Dimitri says again, but his tone different, letting Dedue know about the change of subject. "The situation hasn't changed much. The mutiny is growing stronger in this former Empire village. I cannot go with you tomorrow."

"I understand." Dedue says as neutral as possible, to hide his disappointment.

"And for… keeping you here." Dimitri continues. 

Dedue turns to his friend. "What do you mean?"

"Duscur…” Dimitri keeps his eye low. “It is your home land. If everything went smoothly you could have spent this day amongst your people. Would you not have liked it better? To be home…"

"I do not…” Dedue blinks, surprised himself by the speed with which he denied. But he does not need to think much more about it. Not really, when he can land his eyes on the man by his sides and still hear so clearly in his voice all the care he has for Duscur, their promise, and him. “I do not have a home there. Not since many years. A part of my heart will always have its roots there but it is with you… I preferred to spend this day with you."

Dimitri shivers next to him, so strongly that Dedue swears he can feel it himself. His king, his friend was always too good, too kind. He always felt too much. "I could never… enough…"

Dedue hears the trembling in his voice, the sound chocking him up. "D… Dimitri…"

Dimitri turns to him, his blue eye shining with a tear threatening to fall soon. Dedue refuses to let it. He brings his hand to his friend's face. He cups his cheek and catches it in the corner of his eye with his thumb, just in time before it rolls down.

Dimitri's eye widens a little bit. "I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind lately I… I did not mean to be so sensitive."

"I understand." Dedue tries to reassure his friend. He knows the pressure he puts on his own shoulders, and as much as Dedue wants to help him, Dimitri doesn't always let him, insisting that he has to take care of himself too. 

Even as he successfully prevented the tear from falling down Dimitri's face, he finds himself unable to take his hand away. He keeps his palm pressed against his friend's cold but soft cheek. He doesn't know why. Maybe it's because he never felt his skin directly against his fingers, and he hopes that it warms his friend just as much as it warms his chest. Or maybe it's because Dimitri leans into the touch as though he does not want it to leave him either. Dedue's fingers lean toward his loose blond locks and brushes over them carefully.

He feels Dimitri's weight against his hand so much that he suddenly fear he might collapse. Even more when he sees his eye slowly closing. He puts his free hand on his shoulder to keep him on his feet but for a short moment, he looses his perfect control over his body. His hand slides around his shoulder, brushes his back and pulls his friend against him. He holds him in his arms, one around his shoulders and his other hand on his head. 

Dimitri freezes in the embrace. He is suddenly rigid and Dedue fears that he did something wrong, that he pushed their friendship too far and did something he never should have. He is unsure. Is it inappropriate to hold his king this way? Even if they can be friends? But then he feels Dimitri relax into his arms. Soon, his body molds against his own, and he timidly brings his arms up to fist his hands in Dedue's scarf. 

He does not push him away. Dedue doesn't know why it stressed him so much, why he thought that his friend could refuse his hug. He has him in his arms, and it feels right. Dimitri's body is all in harsh angles because of the life he led, but Dedue feels its softness. It is in the way his body relaxes, his muscles loose their tension in his arms, making him fit so perfectly against him. It is in the way his breath becomes slow and regular. It is in his long hair so soft beneath his fingers. 

That is only then that Dedue notices the regular motion of his fingers threading through the blond locks. He hadn't even noticed, but he wonders if this is not the thing to do. It feels so right, it can only mean that this is alright. Maybe this is how he takes the weight off of his friend's shoulders. By holding them in his arms. Tracing soothing motions in his loose hair and letting him relax against his chest. It is fine. As he often saw Mercie offer to their comrades in the past. It is a normal thing to do to comfort his friend, offer him much needed closeness, especially this day. 

As their embrace stretches into time and none of them make a move to end it, Dedue takes notice of... something. He is not sure how long a hug is supposed to last, but he thinks he never saw them being so long. He doesn't remember Mercedes holding her friends so close and for so long. Maybe because it was a more private thing to hold so tightly a friend, and for it to feel so right. But the realization makes Dedue self-aware. Despite it being in the early morning, they both still have things to do.

Reluctantly, he lets his hands fall away from Dimitri's body. Dimitri tenses again, he sees it in the way he stands, his eye flashing with doubt and worry. Dedue thinks that maybe they share the same interrogations concerning what just happened. Such closeness, what it could mean, if it means anything. He does not want his friend to think that he ended it because he did not enjoy it. So he raises his hand again and lets his finger get caught in the untied golden locks framing his face. 

“Let me fix your hair for you.” This too, he is allowed. Friends are allowed to help each other in all tasks. The fact that he feels the desire to do it, feel more the smooth texture under his fingers, is irrelevant. 

Dedue pushes the door of the royal office, his tasks finally done. He never had a day so full outside of his duty of helping his Majesty. But it was to be expected. He leaves the next day. He had to review one last time the route, go to the blacksmith to pick up the fixed carriage, take it back to the stables, prepare the horses and send a letter to Duscur to inform of his time of arrival. He feels a little bit impatient to get back to Dimitri's side, especially since he could not make sure that he ate well. 

When he steps inside, his friend raises his eyes to him. He immediately stands up from his sitting position at his desk, taking a few step toward him. Dedue stops, observing him and wondering what could need such a reaction to his return. Maybe something important happened and he needs to be informed the quickest possible. But when Dimitri stands a few steps before him, he freezes, as though he suddenly didn't know what to do anymore. 

Until, unlike anything Dedue could have ever imagined, he awkwardly bows. It is obvious that he is not used to the movement and Dedue thinks his cheeks are a little bit pink. But it must be nothing compared to what color are his own cheeks. He could not expect it, to have his king bow to him. And suddenly he takes full notice on how strange it is to have a friend act in such a formal way toward him, when all he truly wants if for them to be more than a king and his vassal. 

But his reflexes act for him, and he bows back, still confused. “Your... Majesty?”

Dimitri stands straight again, laughing awkwardly. “Aha... We are in private Dedue.”

“I know... but... You bowed first.”

Dimitri is actually blushing harder at Dedue's remark. He understands then that it was surely not his intention to do such a thing. It was to cover something else, something even more strange than this so formal way of greeting, and Dedue wonders what could make his friend so embarrassed. “Something is wrong.” He only says.

“N-Not at all...” Dimitri blatantly lies. 

“Don't lie to me Dimitri.” 

The firm tone of his voice and the stressed use of his name is efficient enough. Dimitri looks at Dedue, first shocked and surprised by the way he pushes him for answer without restrain. But soon his mouth closes in a smile, albeit sheepish. “When we... hugged, before. I liked it. It brought me... a very welcomed comfort. So when I saw you coming back, I... my body reacted on its own.” 

“Oh...” Dedue feels his face growing hotter in return. He remembers very well their hug, and how right it felt. How good it made him feel. His chest feels wider when he learns that Dimitri thought the same as he did. “D-did you wish for a hug?” 

Dimitri looks at him, but he manages to hide his eye behind his blond hair, despite all the time Dedue spent threading his fingers through the soft locks and tying it back. “I'd... yes.”

Dedue doesn't know what to make of the warmth spreading in his heart when he learns that not only his friend liked their hug as much as he did, but he wants more. His feelings don't seem so strange and inappropriate anymore. Slowly, Dedue opens his arms in an overt invitation. One that Dimitri does not waste a second to accept. He closes the last distance between them and wraps his arms around his lower back to pull himself against him. Dedue returns the embrace, circling his shoulders with his arms and sheltering him with his own body. 

Dimitri's body is solid in his arms. Maybe it feels a little bit different than before because this time, he returns the embrace with his arms around Dedue and not only holding his scarf for support. Dedue's heart beats faster, louder, and he wonders if his friend can feel it, pressed so close against him. But somehow it doesn't matter. Because they both wanted to hold the other, and Dedue can only assume that it will happen again. 

What a waste of time to have waited so long before holding Dimitri in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's my take on Dedue's perspective of grief.   
> As he explained to Ashe in their support chain, everything he does with the memory of the people he lost make them live with him, so I didn't think he would be the kind to cry for the dead. But the date of the Tragedy would still feel different to him, as if his feelings weighted more heavily. Probably influenced by the culture he lives in, he would try to do something special for the occasion. But not like But Dimitri who, even if he doesn't hear their voices anymore, I think would still take time to honnor their memories in important dates. So I invented some sort of ceremonial for Dedue. Taking chrysantemum, which are symbols of eternity and often associated with graveyards, to wither away, one for each person of his family he lost.  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Feelings

The air is cold against Dedue's face, but it is not surprising considering the sun is barely raising at the horizon. 

He checks one more time that the horses are well attached to the carriage, before it is time to go. He did not have the occasion to see Dimitri this morning. He must still be sleeping, resting as he should. Dedue doesn't want him to wake just for him, but he cannot ignore the pang of disappointment he feels in his chest. He doesn't know when he will be back. A week, in the best case scenario. But he must not feel this way. It is better for his friend to rest. 

When he turns away from the horses and to the way to the palace, he sees a figure approaching at a fast pace. Dedue feels... hopeful, and happy. Too much to really feel guilty when Dimitri stops in front of him, catching his breath. 

“Dimitri.” Dedue says, but his tone is not as scolding as it should.

“You're... leaving.” Dimitri states, as though it was enough to justify the way he rushed to the stables the moment his eyes opened. 

Dedue probably understands the way he feels. He doesn't want to go without him either. But he does want to go. He does want to finally give Duscur back to its people. “I will be back soon.”

Dimitri nods. “Write me. When you get there.” 

“Of course.” 

Dedue can see in his friend's eye something held back. Dedue feels the same. Because he wished they could have gone together. It was their dream, their promise. It would only have been natural to finalize it together. But the duties of a king are merciless. Especially in a time as confusing as the organization of an entirely new territory. The situation that keeps his friend in Firdhiad worries him, and he suddenly fears that it will make him so busy that he will forget to take care of himself, without Dedue by his sides. 

“Good luck with the Empire Village situation. But please do not strain yourself.” He asks. “Remember to eat correctly and that it is okay to take breaks if you feel tired.” 

A smile tugs on the corner of Dimitri's mouth. His friend is always thinking about him and his well-being. He doesn't think he can disobey him now, if he cares so much about it. “I will.” 

Dedue nods, satisfied with his friend's words. But there is still something holding him right there, in front of him. Unmoving even as the carriage's door is open, waiting for him to climb inside to begin its long road. He tries to think, remember what he could have forgotten to say to Dimitri. He understands that it is not something to say but something to do, when he notices his friend's nervous twitches of his hands kept at his sides. Something that is natural for friends to do when they part for an undefined period.

“Goodbye then.” Dedue takes one more step forward, entering Dimitri's space with his arms open. His friend's quick reaction is a clear enough confirmation about what he thought he wanted to do but did not dare. Dimitri slides his arms around his back and pulls him close in a goodbye embrace. Dedue feels his chest lighten and in a short moment he lets he chuckle escape his lips. “You know you are allowed to hug me without waiting for me to initiate.” 

“I...” Dimitri begins, his chin resting on Dedue's shoulder, but he seems to change his mind in the middle of his sentence. “I will know for next time.” 

Dedue holds him close for a moment longer, until he feels that he waited too long to go. The carriage is still waiting for him. Duscur is still waiting for him. He slowly pulls away from his friend's arms. 

But Dimitri lets his hands rest on his chest and his eyes wonder over his body, a frown appearing on his forehead. “You did not take your armor with you?”

The question takes Dedue by surprise. He used to think that it was best that he does not wear it. It was part of the years they spent fighting. Part of the past. But what surprises him the most are his friend's hands staying on him. “No, I have it. It's packed in the chest.”

“It wont protect you from there if your get attacked on the road.” Dimitri argues, and all Dedue can do is frown. Before his reaction, Dimitri is quick to deflect. “I'm... I'm sorry. I'm being paranoid.”

There is too much hurt flashing in his eye when he apologizes and takes his hands off his chest.

“No, I understand...” Dedue tries to, and he can without any difficulties. Now that he thinks about it, it will be the first time that they will be apart since... Since Dimitri, and himself, thought him dead. As much as he wishes the memories would stop hurting his friend, there is little he can do about it, except assure him that nothing like this will happen again. 

He lets his hand settle on Dimitri's shoulder, a gesture he wants comforting for him. But he rapidly finds it as comforting to himself. “I will be careful, I promise.” His hands run down his shoulders one last time before definitely parting their bodies.

Dimitri smiles up to him, this time without worry. “Travel safely my friend.” 

They are the last words they exchange, before Dedue turns around and climbs into the carriage almost too small for his frame. He gives Dimitri one last small smile before he closes the door and the coachman urges the horses to begin their ride. Dimitri stays on the side of the road and watches him go, something twisting in his chest at the sight of the carriage becoming smaller and smaller at the horizon. It is not worry, he doesn't think so. He knows that Dedue will do perfectly on his own. He has all of his trust, and the trust of the people of Duscur. No, it is a much more selfish feeling that creeps its way in his chest. But he does not want to address it. Not as there are more important and urgent things to be done.

Three days pass, during which Dimitri cannot help but fear for his friend. He knows it is irrational. He made sure that his kingdom was safe. He organized himself the patrols to secure the roads, especially the one going to Duscur. He knows he has no reasons to wake up at night in a sweat, his heart beating so loud because he thinks Dedue never escaped Cornelia eight years ago. For a moment, he was never rescued by his brothers and he is forever gone. And Dimitri cannot even stand up from his bed to walk bare feet on the cold floor of the castle to Dedue's room, not caring about anything because he only needs to be sure.

Dedue is not hurt. He is safe. Even if he is away from him. He knows he has no rights to feel this way when he is not by his side. Dedue is probably doing a perfect work on his own. Dimitri would hate to not do the same on his side. He wants to give him good news when he can finally communicate with him again. For that reason he dives in his work, gathering as many information that he can about that village in the former Empire territory and the best ways to settle pacifically a rebellion. He can only do his best and try to gain its people's faith. But that is far from an easy thing to do. 

But finally, the morning of the fourth day, a messenger knocks on the door of his office with a letter for him. He almost takes it from his hands as soon as he sees the paper, but he manages to pace himself. This could be a letter from anyone. He politely thanks the messenger for his hard work and asks him to keep around because he might have another letter for him to send back in a few moments. 

Dimitri opens the seal and he knows it is Dedue's letter the moment he lays his eyes on the carefully crafted cursive writing of his friend. He was always so dedicated in each and every one of his tasks. But Dimitri does not intend on staying here admiring his friend's penmanship. He sits as his desk and reads the letter, trying to stay perfectly calm only reading the first two words, his deep voice ringing so clearly in his mind. 

“ _Dear Dimitri,_

_ The trip was uneventful. We arrived just as I am writing this letter, in the planned time. The Duscur village is a calm place, filled with strong warrior and welcoming faces. So please do not worry for my safety. I was advised to recover from the journey for today to begin the work tomorrow. I believe I will begin the work the moment you receive this letter.  _

_ There are a lot more people than I anticipated. Many of them wanted to greet me at my arrival. Most of the survivors we found are here, but I did not expect all of them to want to participate in the final act of the liberation of their lands. I suppose I forgot how Duscur always worked as whole and that it simply could not be decided aside from all of it people.  _

_ Your absence was noticed, but everyone understood the situation when I explained it. I believe I have their trust. I recognize some of the duscur soldiers we helped all these years ago with the professor and our old Academy class. They told the tale of how we helped them and that I can be trusted to carry yours and their words.  _

_ I should not hide from you that I do feel nervous. The task that is resting on my shoulders makes me feel a lot of pressure and I am not sure to be ready without you by my sides. But know that I will do anything to carry our work to fruition.  _

_ So please, on your side, do not forget to pace yourself. I know your task as a king is of great importance but I'm asking that you do not skip any meal and that you sleep full nights. It will only help you to be full of energy to better help your people.  _

_ Take care. _

_ Dedue.” _

Dimitri sees Dedue fitting perfectly amongst his people, working all together to give Duscur and its people the bright future they deserve. Of course he would prefer to watch it with his own eyes, but he feels so proud all the same. He is not surprised to read that Dedue already has their trust. If one man can be trusted with this task, it is him. Maybe it was a good thing, then, that Dimitri could not go with him. Dedue will work for the best for Duscur and the united kingdom of Fódlan equally, he is convinced.

But the few last lines has him reconsider his own opinions. He is happy that his friend is so honest to openly share his worries with him, but it makes him feels the distance painfully real. He wishes he could join him and tell him that he is doing perfectly, that he has nothing to worry about. But as he cannot say it to him directly, he can still write back to him. So he takes a piece of paper, his quill, and begins to write his reply immediately.

Dedue thinks he never felt so exhausted before. He has been working with the duscurians for only two days, but the list of problems to fix seems endless. He wish they could have known about all of these earlier, but he supposes the occasion to speak of them directly with someone working in Firdhiad was the best moment to bring them up. His fingers were never so tired before, because of all the paperwork he has to do. His entire body is sore from staying in the same room talking with people all day long and writing official documents and his head is buzzing with a persistent headache he doesn't seem to be able to chase away. 

But when he arrives in front of the house that he was graciously given for the time of his stay here, he sees a young woman with dark skin and blonde hair, visibly waiting for him. He thinks he recognizes her. She was one of the first people to welcome him. She presented herself as Ada, the messenger of the village. She was the one who helped the communication between Duscur and Firdhiad with her carrier birds.

"Ada?” 

“Ah, Lord Molinaro.” She turns around to greet him. At this moment Dedue notices the piece of paper she is holding in her hands. 

“Is there something you wanted to speak to me about?” He asks.

“A bird arrived with this letter. It has the royal crest on it so I think it's for you.” 

Dedue closes the distance between them and takes the letter from her. One look is enough to confirm their suspicions. A letter from Dimitri. It is a relief to only hold it in his hands, even if he doesn't fully understand why. He never doubted that his friend would write him back. He thanks her, informing her that he should return to her with a letter on his own in a short time. She just smiles and says she will be waiting for him before returning to her station. 

Dedue gets in the intimacy of his temporary home and quickly breaks the royal seal.

“ _My dear Dedue,_

_ I am pleased to learn that the trip went smoothly. I had no fear about the way you would be received in Duscur either. I knew the people would understand quickly that your are worthy of their trust, as you are more than worthy of mine. Your words are my words.  _

_ You can rest assured that I try to not overwork myself. You do not have to add my well-being to your list of worries, especially since you are so far away from me. But I ask the same of you in return. I do not want you to exhaust yourself. The reparation of Duscur is very dear to my heart as it is to yours, and of all the people who welcomed you. But I'm convinced they understand that this kind of things take time. Three years can seem like a long wait to finally realize our dream but it is to make up for nine years of history. Taking a few more days to make sure that you are healthy in your task is not inconceivable. I only want you to take care of yourself, too.  _

_ The situation in the former Empire is a difficult one. I still don't know how I shall handle it. I believe for that reason I can perfectly understand how you may feel. It is strange to work far from you. I grew so used to your presence by my side and your support. But I completely trust you and I know you will manage on your own.  _

_ Good luck my friend. Write me to keep me informed. _

_ Dimitri.” _

Dedue's heart feels much more confident after reading his friend's words. The trust he puts in him has never been a question, but to read it again and again, to know that he has more confidence in his skills than himself, it is a different feeling. His heart is beating fast and light in his chest, all thanks to some ink spread on a sheet of paper. But Dedue can perfectly imagine his friend telling him those words directly, and suddenly the hurt of his fingers for having written all day doesn't matter. He only has to reply to Dimitri, even if he never was talented with words, even if he has no ideas of what to write.

But friends can be honest with each others. He only has to write what he thinks. 

Dimitri can do nothing more but wait in his throne room. He often complains about the paperwork but probably, the wait must be the most awful part of a king's duty. Well, it is not a duty in itself. It is only when a meeting is near and he has no choices but to await the other party's arrival.

Despite everything, he feels like all he does lately is wait. He waits impatiently every day for Dedue's letters to arrive to him. A mockery of his presence that he always used to have by his side. He thinks that even if he had enough letters to read all day long, it would never quite be enough. But he has to wait for the accomplishment of his task, his dream. He has to wait for his return and in the meantime, for his letters. 

Right now he sits patiently on his throne, his arm, resting in the armrest and supporting his head that seemed to grow heavier the longer he waited. He would rather grab a lance and train with anyone who would want to cross blades with him, or take a horse and go on a stroll, taking one knight's patrol to mix business with pleasure. Or even do paperwork. It often makes his head hurts but it is better than to do nothing. But he cannot move. He only recently arranged a meeting with someone willing to represent the rebellious village and come meet him to settle their differences peacefully. He simply cannot leave this room. 

He thinks his sufferance may come to an end when finally, someone appears in the door of the throne room. But he soon recognizes the messenger holding in his arms a pile of papers. Official documents, communications with lords... Dimitri supposes that he can read them while waiting for his meeting. 

But in the pile of papers, there is one that catches his eye. It is not neatly folded to be carried away by a messenger on a mount. The paper still has this curved shape of one that would have been kept rolled on itself and clutched tightly for a long time. Carried by a bird. He reads this one first. 

“ _Dear Dimitri,_

_ There are more complications than I anticipated. It must come from the number of request the council and I have to listen to all day long. I believe all the survivors decided to come to our final reunion and talk about what was wrong in the way we did things. They are little things, personal opinions that make them feel like their home has come back wrong, but I feel like I cannot simply ignore them. Our objective was always to bring them back their home. It would be a shame to leave them with something that will never feel like it. _

_ They were request that I feel we can access. It was about things missing in the different villages. We made the mistake to rebuild them all the same while I knew each village was different from the other, with its own specialty. There are lacking buildings such as lumberyards in villages near forests or grinders in the villages that used to specialize in baking. I sent letter to the builders who helped rebuilding the villages from nothing in hope that they will agree to help a little bit more. But in the meantime I have to access to everyone's requests. When this will be done, someone chosen by the Duscurian will sign your declaration and I will be able to come home. _

_ I feel like there is little more than I can do and I will not pretend that it is not frustrating. Before my departure I thought we were so close to reach our dream, but time passes so slow here. I share the same feelings as you do. Your absence is somewhat distracting. I cannot stop my thoughts from going to you. I know you will handle your own situation fine, but I wish I could be with you and help you. And in return you could help me with Duscur's final reparations. Our tasks always seemed easier when it was the two of us working together. _

_ Of course I will follow your demand. I will try to not push myself too far. Even if a part of me feels already so exhausted and wants to accomplish our goal the quickest possible to finally be able to return to you.  _

_ I miss you Dimitri. _

_ Dedue” _

Dimitri, as foolish as he is, feels his face catch fire when he reads this line. As well as the second and third time he reads it. “I miss you Dimitri.” That is something he never thought he'd hear from Dedue. And yet it is here, written on paper. But it makes him feel too many things. He wonders if Dedue is as distraught as him, when they are separated. He only longs for his presence, his quiet looks and his careful words all day long, for the six days he has been gone. He misses Dedue terribly. He misses the way he says his name, he misses the touches he allows himself to make now. 

All of this, he knows too well. His hand holds his face again as he tries to calm himself. The things he feels for Dedue, how comfortable he feels when he is around, how his heart jumps in his chest whenever he says something remotely more intimate than a vassal should, how he only wants to make Dedue happy... He was aware of it all since a long time ago. For many years. Painfully so during the war. Then, he wasn't sure he would live to see the end of the fight, even if he did everything he could to be able to. He had promised Dedue a future and he was determined to live to give it to him. Then... There was the task of rebuilding Fódlan. There was the reparation of Duscur. 

He had promised himself to truly analyze those feelings in depth when Duscur was healed. Because it was a milestone Dedue had decided to put for the both of them. When he would allow himself to call him his friend again and again. But it happened sooner than he thought. Dedue arrived a morning and called him by his name and the intimacy of it... It hit him. He wants it more. He wants more of their murmured names and their dates and their embraces. Because of this, he misses Dedue terribly and reading these words, he begins to wonder if Dedue feels the same. 

Dimitri tries to think of something to reply to his most cherished companion. But between what he wishes he could tell him right not and what he can actually write... His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of someone stepping in the throne room. 

“ _My dearest,_

_ I am truly sorry to hear that we could forget such important parts of the reparations. I hope you will soon receive positive replies to your demands. Things are settling down on my side. I was able to meet with a representative of the village. It seemed to me that our discussion went smoothly, despite a rocky beginning. The people there seem to have no faith in my good will, and that is only understandable after I killed their emperor. But this meeting was a token of my best intentions and the man who came to see me left with that understanding.  _

_ Though I feel confident about this situation, I still feel that it is not advised to leave Firdhiad so soon, when things are not entirely calm yet. But the desire to take a carriage and run to you is not lacking. I miss you too, and I wish I could do something to help you. Perhaps if it takes too much time, you could come back and we could try to fix these last details together. That is only if you wish it. But perhaps you think it can wait for the time when I can move myself. _

_ In any case, I always impatiently wait for your letters. I can only hope my writing brings to you the same comfort yours brings to me. Even if they are bleak compared to hearing directly your voice. Our parting embrace was too short compared to the number of days we have to be separated. I cannot wait to be with you again. _

_ With love, _

_ Dimitri” _

Dedue reads the letter again and again. The same way with the previous letter he received from his friend, he feels pride overflow him. He never had any doubts in Dimitri's capacities to settle the situation in a peaceful way. He tries to ignore the insidious feeling of shame, or maybe it is disappointment, crawling inside him. His king had to work without him. Without him, he did perfectly. He begins to question the use of his presence by his sides. 

But when he reads the lines, he wonders if he truly needs to be useful to be with Dimitri. Perhaps he wants him more than he needs him. He feels the same way when he reads his last lines. His work here in Duscur, he doesn't think it has been affected by Dimitri's absence. It only affected his own emotions. As his words do. This is not his duty or a necessity, he realizes. He wants to be with Dimitri. 

“Lord Molinaro?” He hears a knock on his door. 

Dedue stands up from his seat, carefully putting the letter down on his desk before walking to the door. When he opens it, he meets a tall man of a mature age with graying hair. He is the one with whom he has communicated the most through letters and after his arrival in the village. Everyone here was motivated to work with the kingdom to repair Duscur, but he was the one who had the most connections and truly eased the work for him and Dimitri.

“Lord Nardo?” He isn't sure why he would be here now, though. He thought the council was finished and they only waited for the last details in each village to be settled.

“Oh, please, none of this with me!” The older man argues.

“I keep on telling you the same...” Dedue frowns. 

“Right, right... Dedue.” Dedue nods. “I came to find you. It was decided that I would be the one to sign in behalf of the Duscur party. And we need you with us for this big moment.” His smile is wide and all teeth, Dedue has no difficulties to see the joy this event brings to him. 

Dedue himself feels giddy, hearing the news. The sort of joy filling his entire body. His long held dream accomplished, Duscur restored, their hard work finally coming to fruition. “I am very happy to hear this.”

“We figured that you had done such a great work. You were probably not expecting to stay here so long and we'd hate to keep you from other things.”

Dedue wonders if he has done something wrong. He never wanted them to believe that he had other places to be, even if he missed his friend terribly. “Duscur was always my priority.” He assures him.

“I'm glad to hear that. Really.” His smile is less wide, but only more sincere. “It's all thanks to you and your king. But if we want to rebuild Duscur in its former glory, we will need to learn to stop relying on you.” 

“That is honorable.” Dedue says truthfully. But reflecting on it, it should not surprise him. Those people appeared as hard working and willing to do anything to regain their homes the moment he met them. “I thank you, for your hospitality.”

“Naturally, Dedue!” He seems to consider something, before adding. “You'll always have a place here if you want.” 

Dedue's eyes widens. “That is too much, I cannot.” 

“Dedue, you're from here, and with all the hard work you put into rebuilding Duscur, you've earned it!” 

His heart is beating really fast suddenly. But he does not know where his nervousness comes from. He supposes he never considered coming back to live here. He never thought of leaving Firdhiad, of leaving Dimitri. But since he arrived on his own, since he saw his home land slowly regaining its identity... He does want to see Duscur bloom back to its full potential. He wants to come back one day, for many days again, and see it again. See the Duscur's fields of flowers in full bloom. He wants to garden on these lands and cook the fruits of his work with spices from Duscur.

But he would hate to abuse someone's hospitality when it happens. Owning his own house here would be the best way to achieve it. “Very well then, but not without charges.” He concedes, electing a laugh from Nardo and a comment on his fairness.

If he is so lucky, next time, Dimitri will come with him, and he will be the one he will be able to share all of this with. 

Dimitri cannot help but continuously look outside of the window. Ever since he received Dedue's last letter. The last two days, his constant surveillance was only foolish. There was no way Dedue could arrive under the necessary time of travel between the Duscur village and Firdhiad. But today. He should arrive today. And only because of this, because he cannot stop himself from looking outside the window for the shape of a carriage on the road, he cannot concentrate on anything. He is quite lucky that he has no important tasks today. The situation in the former empire has calmed down. Dedue finalized their dream. It does not mean that he has no work to do, as a king, but nothing urgent. 

For that reason, when he sees a dark form appearing on the road at the horizon, he jumps out of his seat and rushes outside, without any form of rationality. He knows it could be about anyone coming to Firdhiad. He knows that running the way he does, if it is Dedue, he will arrive much before him and will still have to wait in the stables. But it matters so little to him. Today he will finally be able to see Dedue again, after ten days. Ten days when he could only feel his absence. 

Dimitri awaits at the gates of the stables, under the curious and nervous gaze of the groom. When he sees the carriage approaching, he already feels his lips curling upward uncontrolably, and his chest lighten. Though it is nothing compared to the moment Dedue steps outside of the carriage. 

“Dimitri...” Dedue says his name. Even though he is used to say it by now, when he calls him he feels like speaking a spell. Because the moment he lays his eyes on the smiling face of Dimitri all his exhaustion flies away. Especially when he sees him rapidly walking to him with an excited form of tension in his body. Dedue knows what he awaits. He leans in and opens his arms to welcome him. 

But he did not know that much, apparently. Because Dimitri refuses his offer. Instead of pulling him in his arms, he takes his face in his hands and takes advantage of his leaning position to kiss him. On the lips. The contact is short, but present, even as Dimitri parts their mouth to take on his offer and wrap his arms around him. Dedue's lips are still burning with the touch of Dimitri's mouth. 

Even as his mind is still trying to process the information that his friend, Dimitri, kissed him so naturally after so much time spent separated, his body reacts on its own. His hands find their place in his back, returning the embrace that makes him feel an all new kind of warmth. Deep inside of his heart, spreading into the core of his soul. Light and familiar and so full of life.

Dimitri suddenly freezes in his arms and pulls away. His eye wide as though he only realizes now what he has just done. He looks frantically on Dedue's face, perhaps for fear or disgust. “Perhaps I shouldn't have.”

Dedue is quick to reassure him. "No, it's..." Normal. The natural flow of events. The way things should be. He realizes it only now, when he knows how Dimitri's lips feel against his own. When he remembers the words on his letters, so carefully chosen. That was what they both always wanted. "It's very much alright."

Slowly, he brings his hand to Dimitri's face, and all form of previous nervousness leaves him when he leans into the touch like before. His cheek is warm under his palm, because of the lovely blush spreading in his face. He lets his thumb graze his lower lip, thinking about its texture against his own. He thinks he would like to feel it again, and realizes that he can. 

Dimitri meets him half way when he leans in in his turn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This chapter, Dimitri and Dedue separated and Dimitri kissing Dedue because he is just so happy to finally be reunited, was the fuel that made me write this fic.  
> I hope you enjoyed it :3

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I corrected typos because I'm a dumbass


End file.
